


It Glows

by plumang_itim



Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumang_itim/pseuds/plumang_itim
Summary: A six-year-old Alexandra gets bored, and stumbles on something that she shouldn't have.





	

****

* * *

**It Glows**

* * *

  
  
Little Alexandra Trese carefully leafed through the pages of her alamat book. It was big and had colorful pages, courtesy of her Lolo Alex for her sixth birthday.  
  
All her kuyas were busy playing holen or sungka, so she had to entertain herself. Sometimes she wishes she can have a playmate at home. Sometimes, it was the Santelmo that was telling her stories when her papa was out with Ca ptain German on police duties and mama was helping Hank out in the cafe. She soon got bored with the book and decided to return to the library. Passing by her parents' room, she heard a faint whisper.  
  
_"Alex."_  
  
It was small. Papa said if she hears anyone calling her, it might be some enkanto trying to lure her. But what would an enkanto be doing inside mama and papa's bedroom?  
  
_"Alex! Alex! Alex!"_ The voice said. _"Come play with me!"_  
  
She tilted her head in confusion. That's odd. Where's that light coming from? The lightbulb isn't on.  
  
_"Over here!"_  
  
She enters the room, and she sees something...it was bright, and was inside a wooden box, on top of a bookshelf. Pushing a chair next to the shelf, while on her tippy toes, she unlatched the box and reached for the brightly lit object.  
  
...A knife? But it didn't look like an ordinary knife. It was wavy. And it shone brighter than anything she's seen.  
  
Brighter than the Santelmo.  
  
She jumped down the chair and took a good look at it, peeping at the reflection of the blade. She felt like being bathed in the warm sun. Clear and bright. Unlike the Santelmo's roaring flames. The warmth was like...  
  
Like a hug.  
  
"Alexandra!"  
  
She turned her head around. A turned cap and white tokongs. Kuya Jimmy.  
  
"Where were you? Halika na! We're gonna play na! Teka...what's that on your hand?" Alex looked at the dagger. Jimmy quickly snatched the weapon from her tiny fingers. "Kuya, no!" She tried to get it back. But Jimmy put it out of her reach. Jimmy looked at the knife, then at Alex. "Alexandra, papa says you can't play with stuff like these." He kneeled at eye level. Alex pouted.  
  
"But kuyaaa. It talks to me."  
"Alexandra."  
"Can I please have it? It glows. It's not bad."  
"No, Alexandra."  
  
Putting the weapon away, he made sure that Alex can't get to it again.As Jimmy dragged her away from the room, she can hear the little voice whimper.  
  
_"Please don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone...again._ "  
  
**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry for that. I've never seen anyone write a fanfic about Alexandra and Sinag, and I wanted to explore the possibility of Alexandra encountering Sinag as a child.
> 
> Super thanks to Camille, for the image she drew for this fic!


End file.
